


If You Ever Want To Be In Love

by 1Derfulfanfictions



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Derfulfanfictions/pseuds/1Derfulfanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve proposals don't go quite to plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Ever Want To Be In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunIntended_Sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunIntended_Sterek/gifts).



> Jolinsky_Larry_Sterek - I'm so sorry that this came a couple of months late, and unfinished. I hope the Fic Exchange lovelies passed on the message that I have been extremely unwell since the end of last year. I was so proud of where this fic was headed, I don't have it in me to finish it but thought you might like to see it anyways. I'm so sorry, I hope you enjoy it regardless xx

If Harry had any doubts about whether he should propose to Louis or not, they all disappeared the moment he woke up on Christmas Eve and saw Louis laying next to him. He was on his side, arm draped over Harry, duvet pulled up to his shoulders, his breathing bordering on snoring. Harry was surprised to see a faint trace of sun light filtering through the blinds in their bedroom, illuminating Louis’ face in its golden light. As cliche as it was, he looked like an angel, Harry thought. All traces of the fine lines life’s stress likes to leave on one were gone, leaving only shadows from where the sunlight hit his eyelashes. Harry smiled to himself as his heart fluttered in what felt like his stomach. This time tomorrow he hoped to calling Louis his fiancé. Harry checked the time and was surprised to see it was already 8:30am. Today was bound to be full on, with both of their families due to join them to celebrate Louis’ birthday and Christmas tomorrow. Harry eased himself from Louis’ grip and headed downstairs to start on breakfast. 

Louis awoke to the smell of bacon cooking in the kitchen downstairs. He smiled as he came to and realised it was finally his birthday. It was his favourite day of the year, and not just because of that. Family was so important to Louis, and this year they were finally able to host all of their family and friends without needing to jet off to somewhere else to fulfil work commitments. The band was taking a short hiatus while the four of them figured out the direction they wanted to take in the future. Louis dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and the Christmas sweater Harry insisted he wear. Every year Harry bought him a new one, and every year Louis would protest but wear it anyway because he knew it made Harry happy. He opened the blinds in their bedroom, happy to see the sun and more fresh snow. Even though it was fine, the snow now blanketed everything outside thick enough that it wouldn’t melt away. Louis scrolled through Twitter quickly, smiling as he saw some of the thousands of tweets in honour of his birthday. They really did have the best fans in the world. He made his way downstairs to see Harry and the array of delicious food he knew would await him.

Louis sat at the head of the table at breakfast, his usual spot when it was just the two of them. Harry sat next to him, locking their ankles together. “Wow babe, you didn’t have to do all this just for me. We’ve already got a big couple of days cooking for everyone,” Louis said as he piled his plate full of pancakes and bacon, clearly ignoring the vegan ice cream and going straight for the syrup. “s’no trouble, I want to spoil you on your birthday” Harry replied. “Happy birthday Lou.”. They ate in comfortable silence, eventually Louis leaned back in his chair, hands on his belly declaring himself full. “I love you, you know,” Harry started, placing his hand on Louis’ knee, “I can’t imagine my life without you now.” “Aww Haz, you’re so sappy in the morning!” Louis teased. “Let me finish Lou. We’ve-“ Harry was interrupted by Louis’ phone ringing loudly on the bench top. “Hold that thought, it’ll be me Mum.” Louis unhooked their ankles and walked into the lounge to answer the call. Harry exhaled sharply, adrenaline pumping from the almost-proposal. He could hear the blood pumping in his ears. That’s not exactly how he planned this morning to go, at all. Louis came back into the room just as Harry had got his shit together again. “Now, what were you saying about what a perfect boyfriend I am?” Louis teased, his hands massaging Harry’s shoulders. “Always Lou,” Harry smiled as he stood to clear up from breakfast, “should we watch a movie before everyone arrives?”.

It was only another hour or so before they heard a car pulling up on the drive and Phoebe came barrelling through the front door, snow jacket and all. Harry grabbed her in a hug as she ran to him first. “Is this how you treat your big brother on his birthday, make him wait for the second cuddle?” Louis asked, faux-miffed. Phoebe giggled and shook her head shyly as she let go of Harry and made a beeline for Lou. A chorus of hi’s and happy birthday’s followed as the rest of the Tomlinson clan make it inside, suitcases and containers and bags galore. “Harry my darling, come here,” Jay ushered as she handed Dan the gift she was carrying. “And my biggest baby, happy birthday my boy. I blinked and you grew up,” she embraced Louis in a hug only a mother can give. 

Harry excused himself just as Jay was pouring more wine for everyone. He snuck into the study where he still had their gift wrapping set up, and exhaled as he pulled the small ring box from his pocket. He was disappointed of course that none of his attempts to propose to Louis had happened today, but he wasn’t giving up that easily. He decided to wrap the ring and leave it under the tree. It seemed tomorrow would be the day instead. After 3 years together, what was another few hours? Harry jumped as the door opened, thankfully as he finished wrapping the gift, it was Louis. “Everything ok babe?” he asked Harry, closing the door and wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist, placing a small kiss on his clothed shoulder. “Perfect boobear, I just forgot to wrap my last gift for you is all.” Harry took Louis’ hand is his as they went to rejoin everyone. “What is it?” Louis whispered. “Nice try Lou, you’ll have to wait until tomorrow.” Harry winked, picking up Doris and settling between both their mothers. Someone had retrieved all the boardgames and an intense game of Twister was brewing. Harry smiled to himself as he took in the scene around him. Nearly everyone they loved and cared about was here, happy and with full bellies and fuller glasses. Life didn’t get much better than this. Louis caught his eye from across the room, mouthing an “I love you” at him. 

“Louis, no not that one!” Harry said as calmly as he could, although he could feel the panic rising in his chest. He was on the opposite side of the room to Louis who sat right beside the tree. Everyone they loved sat around the living room in a haphazard semi circle, happily chatting amongst themselves. Carols played from the stereo near the kitchen, adding to the Christmas ambience. Louis was in his element, the crinkles by his eyes working overtime as he ooh’d and ahh’d over the gifts the the older twins had opened. Harry had Doris on his lap, the little girl playing this his curls that now fell well past his shoulders. “Harry, it’s my birthday, I get to pick which gift I open!” Louis answered, already starting to unwrap the small box. Louis had his pick of all the gifts for him, yet of course he’d chosen the one Harry had wrapped earlier this evening when he felt like all of the opportunities to propose that day had passed him by. He planned to sneak down early in the morning and have Louis open it in bed, but after all his tries today, it looked like the universe had other plans for this proposal. Harry had never handed over a small child as fast as he did, striding across the room in 2 steps. He knelt beside Louis as gracefully as he could, knowing what was coming. His heart was in his throat, and he could feel everyone quieten down and look at them. When Louis finally opened the small ring box, you could see the look of confusion and then realisation cross his face. He looked at Harry, speechless for one of the few times in his life. “Louis, I…I’ve been trying all day, and this isn’t how I planned this to go at all.” Harry started, his hand rubbing Louis’ knee in the comforting way he knew he loved. “Oh my god, record this!” he heard one of the girls whisper yell. It was now or never. “I love you Louis, and we’ve been on so many adventures together. We’ve been through more trials than most couples do in an entire lifetime. You’ve helped me grow into the person I am today, a person I am proud to be. But there’s one more title I’d like in my life, and one more adventure I’d like to have with you, and that’s to be your husband. Louis William Tomlinson, will you marry me?”. Louis’ arms were around his neck before he could even wait for an answer, his arms wrapped around Harry’s shoulders, kissing his neck. “Yes, yes of course I will!” Louis cried, the ring laying forgotten beside them. Everyone around them burst into cheers and applause. After everything they had experienced in the band, Harry didn’t think moments could surprise him anymore, but this was by far the greatest moment of his life. Harry picked up the ring from the box, his eyes only focused on Louis. “Here fiancé, can I put a ring on it now?,” he smiled as he slipped it onto Louis’ finger. Harry could most definitely get used to that word.


End file.
